It Should've Been Jess
by Ayatolless
Summary: Takes place 6.08, the episode that Jess returns. Lorelai has been having disturbing nightmares about Rory, who is coming back to town for the weekend to visit Lane. In a striking coincidence, Jess is also coming to Stars Hollow to visit Luke. The two run into each other and reminisce about old times.
1. Friday Night Nightmare Opening Credits

IT SHOULD'VE BEEN JESS

A GILMORE GIRLS FAN-FICTION SCRIPT

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or have any say over what happens on the show. This is just a FAN FICTION. The following script contains no spoilers, only what I WISH would happen. I assume no responsibility if any of the following events listed in this script DO happen on the show in the future. Gilmore girls and all the characters in the following script are the property of Amy Sherman Palladino, Dorthy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following script is slightly more TV-14 than what they would probably show on the WB, but then again, with the way Ruthy is dancing around on 7th Heaven these days, who knows.

SUMMARY: Takes place 6.08, the episode that Jess returns. Lorelai has been having disturbing nightmares about Rory, who is coming back to town for the weekend to visit Lane. In a striking coincidence, Jess is also coming to Stars Hollow to visit Luke. The two run into each other and reminisce about old times. Contains flashbacks. Rated TV14 for mild language and sexual situations.

Rated TV14 for mild language and sexual situations.

FADE IN:

INT. ELDER GILMORE HOUSE- EVENING

RORY is headed towards the front door. The DOORBELL rings. She has her hair up and is dressed very elegantly. The doorbell keeps ringing.

RORY: I'm coming, I'm coming! Amelie, why haven't you answered the door? I say, so hard to find good help these days.

The DOORBELL keeps sounding. RORY opens the door. Her expression of frustration quickly transforms into a fake smile.

RORY: (with a large smile and forced enthusiasm) Hello Lorelai.

LORELAI is standing in the doorway.

LORELAI: Hello mom.

RORY: (the smile fades) What is that?

LORELAI: (puzzled) What?

RORY: That thing, that ANIMAL at your feet.

LORELAI: Oh, Paul Anka? (she picks him up) This is my dog.

RORY: Yes, I can see that, Lorelai, but why is he here?

LORELAI: Well, see, I TRIED to leave him home tonight, but he started crying, and…

LORELAI rubs noses with Paul Anka.

LORELAI (CON'T): Mom, isn't he cute?

RORY: (sarcastically) Just darling. Well, come in, come in. (yells) RICHARD! Lorelai is here!

LOGAN comes out into the living room wearing a gray suit and bowtie. He smiles.

LOGAN: Why hello Lorelai!

LORELAI: Hi dad.

CUT TO:  
INT. LORELAI'S BEDROOM, EARLY MORNING

LORELAI is awaken very quickly and sits up, startled, breathing heavy. She is sweating. She stops to catch her breath and calm down. She rolls over onto her side to face LUKE, who is fast asleep. She gently shakes his shoulder to wake him up.

LORELAI: (whispers) Luke…Luke…

LUKE rolls over with a groan, then opens his eyes to see LORELAI and quickly wakes up when he sees her distress.

LUKE: What's wrong? What happened?

LORELAI: I had a nightmare.

LUKE: What was it about?

LORELAI: (looking away) I was going to Friday night dinner at my parent's house…

LUKE: Yeah…

LORELAI: And I got there…and Rory was there…

She pauses, then has an epiphany.

LORELAI (CON'T): She's becoming my mother!

LUKE: (confused) What?

LORELAI: My mother…Rory in my dream, Rory was my mother… When I rang the doorbell, Rory answered, and I was calling her mom…She's becoming my mother, that's what the dream meant, it's a foreshadowing…

LUKE: Wow.

LORELAI: (with disgust) Oh, and you know what the WORST part is? The worst part was, that-that-that FELON of a boyfriend of hers, Logan, was my father! I called him dad!

LORELAI pauses.

LORELAI (CON'T): She's becoming my mother. If we don't do something soon, I'm gonna have a 21 year old for a mother, and a criminal for a father.

LUKE: So what's the plan?

LORELAI: What plan?

LUKE: You know. To save Rory. From becoming your mother. What's the plan?

LORELAI: (shaking her head) I don't know…but if something doesn't change soon, like, real soon…we might lose her forever. She's slipping away.

FADE OUT

(Opening credits)


	2. Jess! Ice!

FADE IN:

INT. POOLHOUSE- DAY

LOGAN and RORY are talking. LOGAN is holding some suitcases next to him.

LOGAN: Now, I'm gonna be gone all weekend. You sure you're gonna be okay Ace?

They start walking towards the door.

RORY: (dramatically) Oh, I shall pine, I shall perish! I think I can manage. Just make sure you call me.

They turn to face each other and smile, giving each other a tap kiss on the lips.

LOGAN: You sure you're going to Lane's house this weekend? A long weekend alone in a big empty house…lots of opportunity there, Ace.

RORY makes a cute face.

RORY (playfully): Stop.

They begin to walk out to his car.

RORY (CON'T): If I didn't know you better, I'd think you didn't trust me.

LOGAN: (looking at his watch) I really should be going. But before I depart…I have a little surprise for you.

LOGAN reaches into his car and pulls out a box. He hands the box to RORY. She opens it at an angle where we can't see what's inside. Her eyes grow wide.

RORY: Logan!

LOGAN: Let's just say it's a little something to keep you thinking about me until I get back, huh?

RORY: Well, it sure is a little something all right.

They kiss.

RORY (CON'T): Call me when you get in, okay?

LOGAN: Will do.

LOGAN gets into a luxury vehicle and drives away. He waves goodbye out the window to RORY. She smiles and heads inside, box in hand.

CUT TO:

EXT. STARS HOLLOW TOWN CENTER- EVENING

LANE'S band is playing a set in the gazebo. RORY is in the crowd with some other young people, jumping around to the music. TAYLOR appears from behind RORY.

TAYLOR: RORY! What a pleasant surprise! My, my, I will say, it's been quite some time since we've seen you in Stars Hollow.

RORY: (smiling) I know, I know…I've just been very busy.

TAYLOR: With what?

RORY makes a puzzled face.

TAYLOR (CON'T): Well, if you're not going to Yale, what are you so busy with?

RORY: Um…I joined the DAR.

TAYLOR: The what?

RORY: The Daughters Of The American-

RORY is interrupted by KIRK.

KIRK: Is it true you joined the circus?

RORY: (spins around to face KIRK) Excuse me?

KIRK: The circus. Is it true you're an acrobat? Because I also heard that you were a clown, but more people said you were an acrobat, so I'm going to have to believe that rumor. That's why you dropped out of Yale, right?

In the background, we hear LANE'S BAND'S set end. RORY opens her mouth to speak. LANE comes up from behind.

LANE: Hey Kirk. (To RORY) Ready to go? We gotta get all the equipment into the van.

RORY: Yeah…

She starts to walk away.

RORY (CON'T): (turning around) Oh, and Kirk? (whispers) I'm actually a lion tamer.

CUT TO:

EXT. STARS HOLLOW STREET- MOMENTS LATER

RORY and LANE'S BAND are walking down the street carrying amplifiers and microphones.

RORY: Where'd you park the van?

LANE: In front of Luke's.

RORY: Luke's?

LANE: Yeah…we're not going inside or anything, it was just a convenient place to park.

RORY: Did you hear I was in the cirus?

LANE: What?

RORY: Have people around here been talking a lot about me since I've been gone?

They reach the van and start putting stuff inside.

LANE: (shaking her head) No…well…yeah…

RORY: (whining) They have! What have they been saying?

LANE: Oh, lots of things…

LANE keeps talking but her voice fades into the background. The camera focuses on RORY as she squints her eyes, as if she is trying to see something in the distance. RORY walks away from the group and up to Luke's Diner. She glances in the window of the door. The diner is dark and empty with chairs up on the tables. Behind the counter she sees JESS wiping down the counter. RORY stares at him for a moment. JESS looks up. Their eyes meet. Expressionless, they stare at each other. After a moment, JESS puts down his rag and walks towards the door. He opens the door and stands face to face with RORY.

JESS: (expressionless) Hi.

RORY: (expressionless) Hi.

They continue to stare at each other in still silence. LANE is heard rambling on in the background as she enters from behind RORY. She notices JESS and is stunned.

LANE: Wow. Hi Jess.

JESS: (without looking at her) Hello Lane.

JESS quickly darts his eyes at LANE and then returns to RORY. He looks down nervously and runs his fingers through his hair.

JESS: You guys want some coffee?

LANE looks at RORY for her reaction. RORY is still wide eyed and staring at JESS with a blank expression on her face like a deer in headlights. LANE snaps her fingers to get RORY's attention. RORY snaps out of it.

RORY: Oh! (nodding slowly) Coffee…sounds…nice…

JESS looks up at RORY.

RORY: (to LANE) You know, Jess and I have some catching up to do. Why don't I meet you back at your place?

LANE: Okay! Sounds great. Call me if you need a ride.

RORY: I brought my car. But thanks, I will.

LANE and RORY hug.

LANE: Okay…well I guess I'll get going then…it was nice seeing you Jess.

JESS: (nods, still looking down) The same.

LANE: (makes a weird smile) Bye Rory.

LANE leaves.

JESS and RORY both look at the ground.

JESS: (looking up) Still want some coffee?

RORY: (pauses) Sure.

JESS opens the door and steps aside, allowing RORY to enter. He closes the door behind them. RORY takes a chair down from one of the tables and sits. She stares down at the table. JESS goes behind the counter and pours a cup of coffee. He brings the cup over to RORY's table and puts it down in front of her.

RORY: What are you doing here?

JESS: (sitting down) (sarcastically) I'm fine thanks, and you?

RORY: Oh, don't give me that-

JESS: Don't give you what? I was TRYING to be nice to you. Jeez.

RORY: Okay, I'll try to be nice.

She puts on a big fake smile.

RORY: (CON'T) So Jess, it's so nice to see you. You look great.

JESS: (aggravated) Stop.

RORY: (in same sarcastic tone) What are you doing here?

JESS: (with same sarcastic politeness and a fake smile) I'm visiting Luke.

RORY: Oh, how's he doing?

JESS: Oh, he's great. In fact, he's engaged to your mother.

RORY: Ah, yes, the engagement. He mentioned something about that.

They pause. RORY sips her coffee.

RORY (CON'T): So if you're visiting Luke, why isn't he here?

JESS: (getting up to get himself a cup of coffee) He's with your mother.

RORY: Oh. What's he been up to?

JESS: (pouring himself a cup of coffee) Not much.

RORY: So you just came here out of the blue?

JESS: I should be asking you the same question.

RORY: What? I live here, this is my town. I have every right to be here.

JESS: (leaning against the counter) Huh. That's not what Luke said.

RORY: What did Luke say?

JESS: He said you got kicked out. Said you and your mom got into a little disagreement.

RORY: What else did he tell you?

JESS: Oh, I dunno. Lots of awful things. He made you sound like a felon.

RORY: What did he tell you?

JESS: I don't even know where to begin.

RORY: Well, tell me so I can defend myself or at least tell you what's true and what's not true.

JESS: Calm down Tom Robinson, I know you didn't do it.

RORY: Do what?

JESS: Drop out of Yale. I told Luke he was CRAZY. Rory would never even THINK about not going to school…would she?

RORY: I didn't drop out of Yale, I'm just taking some time off.

JESS: I can't believe what I'm hearing.

RORY: Hey.

JESS: Is it like a "cool" thing? Inform me, please.

RORY: You don't know the whole story!

JESS: No, and I'd love to hear it, but unfortunately I have to go steal a yacht. Maybe we can discuss this some other time.

RORY is silent. She stares at the floor.

JESS (CON'T): Well well well. Rory Gilmore, college dropout who lives off of her grandparents and plays Grand Theft Yachto in her spare time. Your mom must be so proud.

RORY: You're one to talk.

JESS: Yeah, I am one to talk, because my record is clean. I've done my share of petty theft and vandalism, maybe I disturbed the peace a few times, hell I even got a speeding ticket last week. But I NEVER committed a felony.

RORY: At least I graduated high school! At least I had a plan! And it didn't work out, so I'm taking some time off to consider my options.

JESS: Options huh. Let's take a look at those options, shall we? You can marry your rich boyfriend and live off of his family, you can stay with your grandparents and live off of their money, or you could go back to college and make something of yourself. Huh. So many appealing choices.

RORY: And what are your appealing choices? Let's see. "I don't have a high school diploma. I could work at Walmart, or Kmart, or maybe I could even be a pizza delivery boy!"

JESS: Hey. How do you know I didn't get my GED? How do you know I'm not going to college? I could be going to UCLA for all you know!

RORY: I highly doubt that UCLA accepts a GED in lieu of a diploma.

JESS: And I highly doubt that CNN hires people with a felony on their record.

RORY: I'm sure my grandfather can pull a few strings and get me a job wherever I want.

JESS: Oh, I forgot. You're a spoiled little brat who gets whatever she wants. That's why being with me was so hard for you, because I didn't spoil you and I didn't kiss your grandfather's ass or build you a car or do work around the house for your mom. No, you couldn't stand the fact that I wasn't gonna be your personal slave.

RORY: No, I couldn't stand being with you because you never called me, because there was never a plan, because you lied to me, heck you didn't have to lie, you barely told me anything.

JESS: What did you want me to say? Rory I'm flunking out, Rory I'm not graduating so I can't take you to the prom, and Luke kicked me out so I can't stay here and my father who I've never met has just come into my life and is offering me a place to stay so I have to go to California and live with him now, maybe I'll send you a postcard. Is that what I should have said, Rory? If I had said that would everything have been okay?

RORY stands up.

RORY: No, but it would have been better than you just leaving like you did with no phone call, no letter, nothing. You didn't handle things right, Jess. You went about it in the wrong way. You really hurt me.

JESS: Well I'm sorry.

RORY: You didn't call or write. Years have passed. What am I supposed to do, just forgive you? I wasted a year of my life on you, Jess. I wasted a year of my life with you and months before that liking you and months after that missing you. I gave you everything, I left Dean for you, I got into countless fights with my mother over you, I missed my mother's graduation for you, I almost had sex with you.

JESS: I wish you did, at least I would have got something out of this relationship.

RORY smacks JESS across the face.

JESS: Aw, is that the best you can do?

RORY: (screaming) I hate you!

JESS: Come on, hit me a little harder.

RORY slaps him again.

RORY: You're an asshole!

JESS: (unaffected) Please.

RORY: Ugh!

RORY punches JESS in the face. JESS rubs his cheek.

JESS: (sarcastically) Ouch, you really got me.

RORY looks infuriated. She takes a deep breath and punches JESS in the eye. He nearly falls over. He reaches for his eye with his hand. He leans over the counter holding his eye in agonizing pain. RORY is shocked at what she's done.

RORY: Jess…are you…

JESS moans in pain.

RORY: (frantic) Are you okay? Do you need some ice? I'll get you some ice.

RORY disappears into the diner kitchen. She returns with some ice.

RORY: Here. Ice.

RORY reaches for JESS by his shoulders and guides him to sit down on one of the counter stools. She puts the ice in his hand.

RORY: Here.

JESS puts the ice on his eye.

JESS: Thanks.

RORY: Should I get you anything else?

JESS: The ice is fine.

RORY: Okay.

There is an awkward moment of silence.

RORY: I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…

JESS: Don't apologize.

RORY: Okay.

JESS: I deserved it.

RORY: No arguments there.

There is a pause.

RORY: (CON'T) Remember that time you got hit in the eye with a football and had a black eye? When you came to my grandmother's for dinner?

JESS: What? Oh…that wasn't a football.

He smirks.

RORY: What? You said you didn't get into a fight with Dean!

JESS: I didn't, relax. It was a swan.

RORY: A what?

JESS: A swan. I got beaked.

RORY laughs.

JESS: What? It's not funny.

RORY: No, it's just that, I don't think I've ever heard anyone use "beaked" as a verb before.

CUT TO: FLASHBACK: SWAN SONG

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER Luke is behind the counter, Jess walks down from upstairs

LUKE: Whoa.

JESS: What?

LUKE: You're Petey the dog.

JESS: I prefer to not talk about this.

LUKE: Is that why you snuck in last night?

JESS: I did not sneak in. Now, could we get back to work here?

LUKE: Fine, start clearing some stuff. So when'd you get into a fight with Dean?

JESS: It wasn't a fight with Dean.

LUKE: Whoa, where's that coming from? I just asked.

JESS: What's with everybody making assumptions? I'm sick of it.

LUKE: So it wasn't Dean.

JESS: No.

LUKE: When did it happen, yesterday?

JESS: Yes.

LUKE: You went to Rory's grandmother yesterday. She punch you?

JESS: Stop.

LUKE: Where'd you get it?

JESS: Santa Claus.

LUKE: So you're not gonna tell me?

JESS: That's right.

phone rings

LUKE: answers Hello? Yeah, hey Rory, hang on a sec. to Jess It's Rory.

JESS: I'm not here.

LUKE: What?

JESS: Get a clue, Columbo. I don't wanna talk to her.

LUKE: You don't wanna talk to Rory? to Rory Yeah, Rory? Yeah, he just went someplace. Yeah, I'll tell him. Bye.

Luke hangs up the phone, then grabs Jess by his shirt

LUKE: Come on.

JESS: Hey.

Luke pulls him to the storage room

JESS: Come on, what is this?

LUKE: Look, you're my responsibility. You're exhibiting signs of violent behavior and I don't care how much you don't wanna talk about it, you're not leaving until you tell me. Now, tell me, where'd you get the black eye?

JESS: You wouldn't believe it anyway.

LUKE: Try me, tough guy.

JESS: A swan.

LUKE: Excuse me?

JESS: I was attacked by a swan. Okay, you happy? A stupid swan.

LUKE: Now, how 'bout the real story?

JESS: That is the real story. It hangs out by Larson's Dock. I was just walking by and the thing came out of nowhere and bam - beaked me right in the eye.

LUKE: It beaked you?

JESS: You still don't believe me.

LUKE: I just never heard anyone use the word beaked as a verb before.

JESS: No, no, this isn't funny. That stupid bird attacked me. He could've blinded me. It's a vicious, vicious bird, and . . .fine. Forget it.

they walk back into the diner. Jess retrieves a ladle from under the counter

LUKE: What are you doing? Where are you going?

JESS: I'm gonna do a little beaking of my own.

LUKE: Jess, not the ladle. That's a brand new ladle. Take the baster!

CUT TO:

INT. LUKE'S DINER- MOMENTS LATER

RORY shakes her head, smiling.

RORY: I don't believe you got attacked by a swan.

They pause for a few seconds. RORY sips her coffee.

JESS: You wanna go somewhere?

RORY: Like where?

JESS: Anywhere.

RORY: Well, where do you wanna go?

JESS: Someplace I'll like.

RORY: Well, there's only one place you like in Stars Hollow.

JESS: And that place is…

RORY: The bridge?

JESS: Sounds good to me.

RORY: Fine. But I'm only being nice to you because you're injured.

JESS: Well maybe I'll have to fall off the bridge onto some rocks breaking every bone in my body so you'll be really nice to me.

JESS shuts the diner lights off and leaves. RORY smiles. 


	3. The Bridge

CUT TO: 

EXT. BRIDGE- MOMENTS LATER

RORY and JESS are sitting on the bridge. JESS still holds the ice pack on his eye.

RORY: This sure brings back memories.

JESS: We had our first date here.

RORY: No we didn't…we had our first date…where did we have our first date?

JESS: I'm telling you, we had it here. Then we went for pizza, and then to the bookstore. But it started here.

RORY: That was not our first date, I was still going out with Dean!

JESS: So we had our first date when you were going out with Dean.

CUT TO: FLASHBACK- A TISKET, A TASKET

CUT TO RORY AND JESS WALKING TOWARDS THE BRIDGE

JESS: Where do you wanna eat?

RORY: Don't care.

JESS: Okay.

RORY: Where are you going?

JESS: Thought you didn't care.

RORY: I'm not jumping in the lake.

JESS: No underwater dining, got it.

RORY: Now what?

JESS: Now we sit.

RORY: Here?

JESS: Yup.

RORY: On the bridge, that's where we're gonna eat?

JESS: Yup.

RORY: Okay.

JESS: Yeah, I like this place.

RORY: Wow. A place in Stars Hollow you actually like. I'm stunned.

JESS: It's got some good memories. You see right over there?

RORY: Yup.

JESS: That's where Luke pushed me in.

RORY: Huh.

JESS: Yeah.

RORY: It's nice.

JESS: It is.

RORY: So why'd you do it?

JESS: Do what?

RORY: Outbid Dean like that.

JESS: I don't know. I guess it started as a joke just to bug him, but then he just got so mad, you know? And he is so tall, and I just was looking at him and he's standing there all tall and mad and I just. . .I don't know. It was. . .it was really funny.

RORY: It wasn't funny.

JESS: Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't intend to do it. Does that make you feel any better?

RORY: I just don't wanna be in a fight with Dean.

JESS: I'm sorry about that. You wanna push me in the lake? It's cathartic, I hear.

RORY: Hm, maybe in a little.

JESS: Whatever. So why don't we open this thing?

RORY: Go ahead.

Jess opens the picnic basket

JESS: Wow. Not one thing in here that I would remotely consider eating.

RORY: Well, I didn't make it for you. I made it for Dean.

JESS: And Dean would've eaten this? holds up a container

RORY: Yes, he would have.

Jess tastes a forkful of the food and makes a face

JESS: Dean is an idiot.

RORY: Dean never would've fallen for that.

JESS: Ah, ha ha.

CUT TO:

EXT. BRIDGE- MOMENTS LATER:

RORY: Wow.

JESS: What?

RORY: It's been a long time.

JESS: It has. Doesn't feel like it though.

RORY turns to face him.

RORY: No, it doesn't…So how's life with your father?

JESS shrugs.

JESS: It's a roof over my head. How's your mother?

RORY: (shaking her head) I don't know…whatever Luke told you about-

JESS: Forget about what Luke told me. I'm asking you.

RORY: Well, everything about my mom and I not speaking is true. She got really mad when I stopped going to Yale, and she hates the fact that I'm living with my grandparents, and I haven't been nice to her either, I changed my phone number and didn't give her the new one.

JESS: She still run that inn?

RORY: Yeah, as far as I know everything's good with that. You've been to the inn, right?

JESS: Yeah, a long time ago. When I first moved here.

RORY: Ah, the Bracebridge Dinner.

JESS: Yeah, it's not every day you see men in tights and funny clothes serving you food. How could I forget that?

CUT TO: FLASHBACK: THE BRACEBRIDGE DINNER

CUT TO EXT. INDEPENDENCE INN

RORY is getting in a sleigh.

DRIVER: That it miss?

RORY: I guess I'm alone.

The sleigh starts going. Jess jumps into the seat next to Rory

RORY: What are you doing?

JESS: Well, I heard it was two to a sleigh - no more, no less. You were breaking the rules.

RORY: You could've hurt yourself.

JESS: I live on the edge. I can jump out if you want.

RORY: Doesn't matter to me.

JESS: Are you mad at me or something?

RORY: What do you think?

JESS: I can't read your mind.

RORY: You got into a fight with Dean.

JESS: Dean?

RORY: My boyfriend.

JESS: Ah. He's still your boyfriend?

RORY: Okay, you can jump out now.

JESS: I wasn't fighting him. I was fighting someone else. He jumped in on his own.

RORY: He was trying to help you.

JESS: Oh, he should go into government service if he's so interested in helping people. But me, he can stop worrying about.

RORY: Why were you fighting in the first place?

JESS: 'Cause Chuck Presby's a jerk.

RORY: You were fighting Chuck Presby?

JESS: Yeah.

RORY: Oh, he is a jerk.

JESS: This whole town is weird and full of jerks.

RORY: Then why are you still here?

JESS: What do you mean?

RORY: I mean, school's out and you don't like it here, so why don't you just go home?

JESS: My mom didn't want me to.

RORY: I don't believe that.

JESS: That's your right, I guess.

RORY: Did Luke say she didn't want you to?

JESS: Luke told me it was his idea that I should stay. It wasn't his idea. That's good.

RORY: What?

JESS: Your snowman. Snowwoman, actually.

RORY: You know which one is ours?

JESS: It definitely has the most personality. Kind of looks like Bjork.

RORY: That's what we were going for.

JESS: Yeah?

RORY: But everyone thinks the one on the end is gonna be the winner.

JESS: Really? It's so overdone.

RORY: I agree.

JESS: You should win.

RORY: No argument.

JESS: Hey, what do you and Dean talk about?

RORY: What?

JESS: I mean, does he know Bjork?

RORY: I've played him some stuff.

JESS: Hm. So you got a teacher-student thing going?

RORY: Stop.

JESS: No, really, I'm curious. What do you guys talk about?

RORY: Everything.

JESS: Like?

RORY: Just everything, tons of stuff, whatever.

JESS: It's just in the brief non-pugilistic time I've spent with him in class, he just doesn't seem like your kind of guy.

RORY: Well, he is my kind of guy. He's exactly my kind of guy.

JESS: Okay. I guess I don't know him that well.

RORY: You don't. (She looks at him and smiles) You don't!

Lorelai and Rory ride home in a horse-drawn sleigh.

LORELAI: This is the only way to ride.

RORY: I wholeheartedly agree.

Lorelai sees that the elaborate overdone snowman has been smashed

LORELAI: Whoa, what happened there?

RORY: I have no idea.

LORELAI: Bad news for ringer guy. But guess who wins by default?

RORY: I guess that would be us.

CUT TO:

EXT. BRIDGE- MOMENTS LATER

RORY: So wait. Was it you that-

JESS: Yes.

RORY: I always wondered.

JESS: You deserved to win.

RORY: Yeah, we did.

There is a moment of silence. RORY looks up to face JESS.

RORY (CON'T): I think I really hated you until then.

JESS: Oh really?

RORY: Yeah.

JESS: I think you liked me from the day you met me.

RORY: I barely remember the day I met you.

JESS: Please. You think about it all the time.

RORY: (laughs) Whatever you say, Dodger.

CUT TO: FLASHBACK- NICK & NORA, SID & NANCY

CUT TO KITCHEN OF LORELAI'S HOUSE

LORELAI: Sookie, Jackson, I want you to meet Luke's nephew. This is Jess.

SOOKIE: Do you eat cheese?

JESS: What?

JACKSON: Oh my God, this is the greatest lemon I have ever grown. I mean, this is a great lemon. Sookie, you gotta try this lemon. Isn't it a great lemon?

SOOKIE: That is a great lemon.

JACKSON: Try it, it's a Meyer.

LORELAI: Jackson grows fruit and then scares people with it. Rory, they're here.

RORY: Coming. sees Jess Hey.

JESS: Hey. walks into Rory's room RORY: I'm Rory.

JESS: Yeah, I figured.

RORY: Nice to meet you.

JESS: looking at bookshelf Wow, aren't we hooked on phonics.

RORY: Oh, I read a lot. Do you read?

JESS: Not much. takes a book off the shelf

RORY: I could loan you that if you want. It's great.

JESS: No thanks. puts it down

RORY: Well, if you change your mind…

LORELAI: from the doorway Okay, we really need to get Jackson away from the lemons now, so we're moving the feast in the living room. walks away

RORY: Be right there.

JESS: So do these open? looking at windows

RORY: Oh yeah, you just have to unlatch them and then push.

JESS: Great. Shall we?

RORY: Shall we what?

JESS: Bail.

RORY: No. JESS: Why?

RORY: Because it's Tuesday night in Stars Hollow. There's nowhere to bail to. The 24-hour mini-mart just closed twenty minutes ago.

JESS: So we'll walk around or sit on a bench and stare at our shoes.

RORY: Look, Sookie just made a ton of really great food, and I'm starving and though it may not seem like it right at this moment, it's gonna be fun. Trust me.

JESS: I don't even know you.

RORY: Well, don't I look trustworthy?

JESS: Maybe.

RORY: Okay, good. Let's eat. walks into kitchen You want a soda?

JESS: Oh, I'll get it.

RORY: Okay.

Rory gets a soda and walks into the living room. Jess walks to the fridge, takes out a beer, and goes out the back door.

CUT TO LATER IN THE EPISODE

Jess is walking down the street and sees Rory come out of a store. He walks over to her.

JESS: Hey.

RORY: Hey yourself.

JESS: What are you doing out here?

RORY: I needed something for school. What about you?

JESS: Oh yeah, same thing.

RORY: Uh huh. So, that was quite a disappearing act you pulled the other night.

JESS: Potlucks and Tupperware parties aren't really my thing.

RORY: Too cool for school, huh?

JESS: Yes, that is me.

RORY: What are you doing?

JESS: Oh this? Nothing. makes a coin disappear Just another little disappearing act.

RORY: Little tip?

JESS: Yeah?

RORY: If you ever want to speak to me again, don't pull that out of my ear.

JESS: So I assume the nose is off limits too?

RORY: Any place you wouldn't naturally find a coin, let's leave it that way.

JESS: So what are you doing now?

RORY: I have some homework to finish.

JESS: Okay, then I'll leave you this last little trick.  
hands her a book

RORY: You bought a copy? I told you I'd lend you mine.

JESS: It is yours.

RORY: You stole my book.

JESS: Nope, borrowed it.

RORY: Okay, that's not called a trick, that's called a felony.

JESS: I just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you.

RORY: What? looks through the book You've read this before.

JESS: About forty times.

RORY: I thought you said you didn't read much.

JESS: (with a sly smile) Well, what is much? Goodnight Rory.

RORY: Goodnight Dodger.

JESS: Dodger?

RORY: Figure it out.

JESS starts to walk away and turns back.

JESS: (yelling) Oliver Twist!

RORY smiles. They both walk away.

CUT TO:

EXT. BRIDGE- MOMENTS LATER

JESS: How could you not remember that?

RORY: Maybe after you left I tried to forget.

JESS: Point taken. So, when DID you start liking me?

RORY: What?

JESS: I mean, if you didn't like me yet right after you met me, then when did you start liking me?

RORY: Oh…well…I always liked you, you were always nice to me.

JESS: But when did you start really liking me, like wanting to kiss me and everything?

RORY: Hey, how's that eye doing?

JESS: Was it when you came to see me in New York?

RORY: Before that.

JESS: When I bought your basket?

RORY: (thinks) After that.

JESS looks puzzled.

RORY (CON'T): That night my mom was out of town and you brought me all that food because you knew we didn't have any in our house.

CUT TO: FLASHBACK: THERE'S THE RUB

CUT TO INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE

Rory, Paris, and Jess are eating at the kitchen table

PARIS: A tragic waste of paper.

JESS: I can't believe you just said that.

PARIS: Well, it's true, the Beat's writing was completely self-indulgent. I have one word for Jack Kerouac - edit.

JESS: It was not self-indulgent. The Beats believed in shocking people, stirring things up.

PARIS: They believed in drugs, booze, and petty crime.

RORY: Well, then you can say that they exposed you to a world you wouldn't have otherwise known. Isn't that what great writing's all about?

PARIS: That was not great writing. That was the National Enquirer of the fifties.

JESS: You're cracked.

PARIS: Typical guy response. Worship Kerouac and Bukowski, God forbid you'd pick up anything by Jane Austen.

JESS: Hey, I've read Jane Austen.

PARIS: You have?

JESS: Yeah, and I think she would've liked Bukowski.

PARIS: What are you doing?

JESS: Salt and pepper dip. Only way to eat a fry.

PARIS: Really?

RORY: It's fast food gospel.

PARIS: Mm. That's good. That's really, really good.

(phone rings)

JESS: You like hot sauce?

PARIS: I don't know. Should I?

JESS: I think it's wise.

RORY: answers phone. Hello?

DEAN: Hey.

RORY: Oh, hey. Where are you?

DEAN: On my way to see you - if that's okay?

RORY: Oh, well -

DEAN: I know you wanna be alone, so I'll only stay a minute. I just wanna say hi.

RORY: We just said hi.

DEAN: Well, I wanna say hi a little closer.

RORY: But, I'm a mess, really. It's not pretty. You won't recognize me.

DEAN: Well, then put a name tag on 'cause I miss you.

RORY: I miss you too, but -

DEAN: But what?

RORY: But. . .Paris is here.

DEAN: Why?

RORY: She freaked out about a grade and she wanted to go over some notes, and you know Paris - she will not be denied.

DEAN: Okay, then I'm not really ruining your alone night, someone else did that.

RORY: Yes, but -

DEAN: I'll see you in a sec. hangs up

JESS: I can't get into poetry. It's kind of like, geez, just say it already, we're dying here.

RORY: Wow, you know, I just noticed the time, and it's getting really late.

JESS: It's seven o'clock.

RORY: I know, but Paris and I still have a lot more studying to do. Jess, please thank Luke for me. It was really nice of him.

JESS: Who was on the phone?

RORY: No one.

JESS: No one wouldn't happen to be heading over here now, would he?

RORY: Jess.

PARIS: What's going on?

RORY: Nothing.

JESS: Dean's on his way over and Rory doesn't want him to find me here.

PARIS: Why?

JESS: Yeah, why?

RORY: You know why.

JESS: We're just eating dinner.

RORY: Jess, I'm asking you as a friend, just please leave now.

JESS: You really want me to go?

RORY: I really wanna avoid a fight with Dean.

JESS: Okay, I'm going.

RORY: Thank you.

JESS: Ow!

RORY: What?

JESS: Ooh! I just twisted my ankle. I better go lie down.

RORY: Jess!

JESS: God, you're no fun when you're tense. Are you sure you want me to go? 'Cause maybe this whole thing can be solved between me and Dean if we just sat down and had a little heart to heart. He can tell me his issues, I'll tell him mine.

RORY: Jess!

JESS: I promise I'll speak slowly.

RORY: Bye! pushes him out the front door

JESS: Okay, well, give him my best, would ya? sees Dean in the front yard Actually, I guess I could do that myself.

RORY: Dean, Jess just came by to bring me some food.

JESS: From Luke's.

RORY: He wanted to make sure I ate.

JESS: Luke did.

RORY: Right, Luke did.

JESS: Personally, I could care less if she eats.

RORY: Yeah, true, he could care less.

JESS: I see you brought a little something, too. Is that ice cream? That's so nice. A tiny little ice cream package just big enough for two. Hey, are you guys gonna feed each other 'cause that's just so darn cute. Oops. You're doing that towering over me thing. Huh. I tell you, you've really got that down. It helps that you're twelve feet tall, but this Frankenstein scowl really adds to the whole - .

RORY: Jess.

JESS: Okay, I'm going. Look, man, I really was just dropping off some food, so don't get all West Side Story on me, okay? (JESS leaves.)

CUT TO:

EXT. BRIDGE- MOMENTS LATER

JESS: (laughing) Dean was SO mad.

RORY: Yeah, he was. How's your eye doing?

JESS: It's doing.

He turns to face RORY and lifts the ice pack off his eye. It's red and swollen. RORY pulls back.

RORY: (gasps) Ooh…that doesn't look too good.

JESS: It didn't feel too good.

RORY: I'm sorry.

JESS: It barely hurts now though.

RORY: That's because you've had ice on it. It's probably numb.

JESS: Now would be a great time to get my eyebrow pierced.

RORY: It's gonna hurt in the morning.

JESS: Don't remind me.

RORY: What are you gonna tell Luke?

JESS: About what?

RORY: Your eye.

JESS: I'm not gonna see him before I go.

RORY: But-

JESS: He's staying at your mother's house tonight.

RORY: Oh.

JESS: I'm leaving in the morning.

RORY: But didn't you come here to visit Luke?

JESS: I visited with him earlier. We already talked about everything we needed to talk about.

RORY: So why are you still here?

JESS: Figured I'd close up the diner for Luke, give him a hand.

RORY: (skeptical) Uh-huh.

JESS: Told him to take your mom out to dinner.

RORY: That was thoughtful.

JESS: And the next train to California doesn't leave until tomorrow morning.

RORY: It all makes sense now. So you're staying at Luke's tonight?

JESS: Yep. Home sweet home.

RORY: At least there's a lot of food.

JESS: Hey, you wanna get some ice cream?

RORY: Right now?

JESS: I was thinking next week, but right now's good.

RORY: No way. Last time I got ice cream with you, you wrecked my car.

JESS: That was the last time we got ice cream?

RORY: I doubt it, but when you said ice cream, that's what I thought of.

JESS: It was a pretty good night until we crashed.

RORY: Yeah, it was.

CUT TO: FLASHBACK: TEACH ME TONIGHT

CUT TO INSIDE RORY'S CAR

Jess and Rory are each eating ice cream cones

JESS: Admit it, it's always better in a cone.

RORY: It's always better in a cone.

JESS: Putting ice cream in a dish, eating it with a spoon?

RORY: What is wrong with people?

JESS: Hold the wheel.

RORY: What? JESS: I'm dripping here, hold the wheel.

RORY: I can't hold the wheel, you're driving. The person who's driving has to hold the wheel. That's the first thing they teach you in driver's ed.

JESS: Huh, I gotta take that class one of those days. Take the wheel.

RORY: Jess.

JESS: I'm letting go.

RORY: Stop! Take it back. Okay, you are taking this wheel back and when you do, I'm going to kill you. I'm just letting you know that.

JESS: I appreciate the warning.

RORY: Jess!

JESS: Okay, I got it. Geez, you look pale. Are you okay?

RORY: Death, and it's going to be painful.

JESS: You're not gonna kill me. Think how dull your life would be without me.

RORY: Serious question?

JESS: Okay.

RORY: You know you're smarter than most everybody at your school. It takes you like five minutes to finish a book. You read everything, you remember everything, you could ace those classes easily. Why don't you? You don't need a tutor. It's crazy that they're talking about leaving you back.

JESS: Whatever.

RORY: You can do anything you wanted, you can be anything you wanted.

JESS: Rory.

RORY: I. . .is it like a cool thing?

JESS: I could care less about being cool.

RORY: Well, inform me, please.

JESS: I'm never going to college, why waste the time in high school?

RORY: And why aren't you going to college?

JESS: Please.

RORY: What? Please what - why is it so crazy?

JESS: Ask my mother, she could give you a couple reasons. Oh, and I'm sure Principal Mertin can chime in with a few good ones. In fact, ask your mother. She doesn't know me all that well but I'm sure she could improvise a few things.

RORY: Do not give me that whole 'I'm so misunderstood, Kurt Cobain-y' thing. You are way stronger than that and I don't even wanna hear it. You have to go to college.

JESS: No, you have to go to college.

RORY: But don't you have any plans?

JESS: Yes, I plan to get out of Stars Hollow.

RORY: And go where?

JESS: Wherever.

RORY: And do what?

JESS: Whatever.

RORY: Wherever, whatever.

JESS: I'll live where I live, I'll work when I need money, and I'll see where I end up.

RORY: You could do more.

JESS: Oh, here come the pompoms.

RORY: No, no pompoms, just me saying you could do more.

JESS: So, Courtney, what about you?

RORY: What about me?

JESS: What are your big ambitions?

RORY: Harvard.

JESS: And after Harvard?

RORY: I'm gonna be a journalist.

JESS: Paula Zahn?

RORY: Christiane Amapour.

JESS: You're gonna be an overseas correspondent.

RORY: Yes, I am.

JESS: You're gonna crawl around in trenches and stand on top of buildings and have bombs going off in the background and some wars raging all around you?

RORY: What, you don't think I can do it?

JESS: No, I do. Just sounds a little too - .

RORY: A little what?

JESS: Just sounds a little too rough for you.

RORY: Well, it's not a little too rough for me. I hope it's not a little too rough for me, I've been talking about this forever. I mean, I don't even know what I would do if - .

JESS: Hey, I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll do it. You will, I promise. I'll help you practice, okay? Tomorrow, you'll stand in the middle of the street and I will drive straight at you screaming in a foreign language.

RORY: Well, you're gonna have to learn a foreign language first.

JESS: Well, it's lucky I've got me a tutor, isn't it?

RORY smiles. JESS and RORY stare at each other flirtatiously.

JESS: Okay, so I guess we should be getting back. I did promise to study if you went on this ice cream run with me.

RORY: Yes, you did.

JESS: Okay, so I just go straight and we'll be back at Luke's.

RORY: Good sense of direction.

JESS: Of course, I could turn right and then we'd just be driving around in circles for awhile.

RORY: Turn right.

JESS: As you wish.

CUT TO:

EXT. BRIDGE- MOMENTS LATER

RORY: My car was totaled.

JESS looks down and doesn't say anything.

RORY (CON'T) What's wrong?

JESS: (looking up) (in a serious tone) You don't know how scary that was for me. I mean, what if something had happened to you and it'd have been my fault? I would NEVER have forgiven myself.

RORY: I'm sorry I brought it up.

JESS: I had nightmares about that night for weeks.

RORY: Really?

JESS: Yeah.

RORY: I had no idea it was that traumatizing for you. But hey, look at the bright side- if we didn't get into the car accident, then you wouldn't have gone back to New York, and I wouldn't have come to see you. That was fun.

JESS: (down) Yeah, and because of me you missed your mom's graduation.

RORY: Well, yeah, but, if I never came to New York, you wouldn't have moved back-

JESS: Then we wouldn't have kissed at Sookie's Wedding.

RORY: Nope.

JESS: That was a good kiss.

RORY: No arguments there.

RORY looks down. JESS leans towards her and speaks quietly.

JESS: What would you do if I kissed you right now?

RORY shakes her head.

RORY: I don't know.

JESS: Would you hit me again?

RORY giggles.

RORY: No.

JESS: Then I'll take my chances.

JESS gently lifts RORY'S head up to meet his and kisses her. She hesitates, then wraps her arms around him and kisses back.

CUT TO- FLASHBACK- I CAN'T GET STARTED

CUT TO- SOOKIE'S WEDDING - EXT. HILL- DAY

Rory sees Jess and walks over to him

RORY: What are you doing here?

JESS: Hello to you, too.

RORY: Is everything okay?

JESS: You look nice.

RORY: Thank you. What are you doing here?

JESS: I moved back.

RORY: What?

JESS: I moved back.

RORY: But - what - why?

JESS: Just wanted to.

Rory kisses him.

RORY: Oh my God! Oh my God!

JESS: Rory.

RORY: Don't say a word!

JESS: Okay.

RORY: I have to go. runs away Oh, welcome home!

CUT TO:

EXT. BRIDGE- MOMENTS LATER

RORY and JESS are kissing. RORY pulls away.

RORY: Oh my God.

JESS: Rory!

RORY: Oh my God! (getting up) I have to go.

JESS: (discouraged) I've heard this before.

RORY: I have a boyfriend!

JESS: I've heard this before.

RORY: This has been wonderful. Really, it has. But…I love my boyfriend.

JESS: (to himself) Face it, Jess. You're never going to have a chance with her.

RORY: Jess I'm sorry!

JESS: (angry) You never gave me a chance!

RORY: What?

JESS: It was always Dean! Dean Dean Dean! You never gave me the time of day!

RORY: Jess…

JESS: You never gave me a chance, Rory. You always compared me to Dean. Every day it was Dean-this, Dean-that. (yelling) No matter what I did, you never gave me a chance. I could jump off a cliff for you-I could DIE for you, and you STILL wouldn't give me a chance!

RORY: (on the verge of tears) Jess, stop, you're saying horrible things!

JESS: I gave up everything for you Rory! I moved back to a town I hated for you! I hate this town, I was suffocating here! I went to a school I hated for you, I worked at a job I hated for you, and all I got was the comfort of knowing you'll always love DEAN.

RORY: (hysterical) Jess, that's not true, Dean and I aren't even friends anymore.

JESS: As opposed to the great friendship you and I have.

RORY: What did you expect? You leave and you pop out of nowhere a year later and tell me you love me, then you leave again then you pop up again a few months later to try to get me to run away with you, then you leave again, now over a year later here you are yet again, and you won't even tell me why you're here-

JESS grabs RORY and kisses her. She pushes him away.

RORY (CON'T): Jess, no.

JESS: Why not?

RORY: Because we can't do this, I don't wanna do this, I'm not ready for this.

JESS: Ready for what?

RORY: Cheating on my boyfriend.

JESS: But you cheated on Dean.

RORY: That was different.

JESS: How was that different?

RORY: I love my boyfriend.

JESS: You loved Dean.

RORY: I thought I did, but I was so young.

JESS: You loved him more than you loved me.

RORY: I think I loved you, I did love you at a time, but a lot has happened since then.

JESS: Like what?

RORY: Like, I have a boyfriend.

JESS: You had a boyfriend back then!

RORY: This is different!

JESS: We're going in circles!

RORY: I should go.

JESS: Rory, don't go!

RORY looks at JESS.

RORY: It's over, Jess.

JESS: Don't say that!

RORY is leaving. JESS chases after her.

JESS (CON'T): Where are you going?

RORY: I'm going home.

JESS: No, you're not, you live in Hartford.

RORY: I'm going to Lane's.

JESS: I'll follow you there.

RORY: I'll call the police.

JESS: You wouldn't dare.

RORY: You'll get arrested.

RORY looks at JESS who is still following her.

RORY (CON'T): This is illegal.

JESS: At least it's not as bad as stealing a yacht!

RORY: What do you want from me?

JESS: I wanna kiss you.

RORY: Why?

JESS: Because I love you.

RORY: Don't say that!

JESS: But it's true!

RORY: No, it's not.

JESS: Yes, it is.

RORY: If you love me then leave me alone!

JESS is silent for a moment.

JESS: Is that really what you want?

RORY: Yes!

JESS: You really don't love me?

RORY: I may have loved you at one time, but that was a long time ago and I don't anymore.

There is a moment of silence.

JESS: Then I'll leave you alone.

JESS leaves. RORY stands there waiting. She watches him leave.

CUT TO:

INT. LANE'S HOUSE- MOMENTS LATER

LANE is sitting on the couch watching TV. The DOORBELL rings. She jerks her head, gets up and answers the door. RORY is standing in the doorway.

LANE: Hey.

RORY: Hey.

LANE: Come in.

RORY: I can't.

LANE: What?

RORY: I mean, I can, but just for a minute.

RORY enters. LANE closes the door.

LANE: What's going on? I thought you were sleeping over. What happened with Jess?

RORY: Nothing happened with Jess, I just…

RORY starts to get teary-eyed.

LANE: What's wrong?

RORY: I was so mean to him.

LANE puts her arm around RORY.

LANE: To who? Jess? What did you say? Rory what happened?

RORY is trying to maintain composure and stop herself from crying.

RORY: I don't know…we were talking and he said some mean things that he probably didn't mean but he had every right to say…

LANE: And?

RORY: …and I hit him…

LANE: You hit him!

RORY: Yes, I hit him, I was just so mad, but, then I realized, it's all my fault.

LANE: What is?

RORY: His leaving. All my fault. I drove him away.

LANE: What?

RORY: Yep.

LANE: You did not.

RORY: Yes, I did.

LANE: Is that what he said?

RORY: No…well, yes, but he's right.

LANE: No, he's not right, Rory. He's just playing head games. He feels guilty for what he did and he's trying to put the blame on you.

RORY: Maybe you're right…I'm so confused.

LANE: What don't I make you some tea? Tea will make you feel better.

The girls walk into the kitchen. LANE starts making tea.

RORY: He told me he loved me.

LANE: (sympathetically) I know.

RORY: No, I mean, tonight, he said it again.

LANE: Oh. Wow.

RORY: Yeah.

LANE: What did you say?

RORY: That I didn't love him back and to leave me alone.

LANE: Ouch.

RORY: Yeah. Ouch.

LANE: That was kind of harsh.

RORY: Yeah, it was.

LANE: Wait, did you say you hit him?

RORY: Yeah, pretty hard too. He'll probably have a black eye.

LANE: And was this before or after he told you he loved you?

RORY: Before.

LANE: Oh.

RORY: It's awful, I know.

LANE: No, no it's not. He was awful to you in the past. He deserved it.

RORY: We kissed, did I mention that?

LANE'S eyes go wide.

LANE: No, you forgot to mention that part. I need details, I'm so lost.

RORY: I dunno if I'm up for details tonight. I'm kinda lost myself.

LANE: Well, how was it?

RORY: How was what?

LANE: The kiss, was it good?

RORY: (shaking her head) I don't know.

LANE: Are you gonna tell Logan?

RORY: I don't know… I'm gonna go see him.

RORY starts walking away. LANE follows.

LANE: Logan?

RORY: Jess.

LANE: Now?

RORY: Yes.

RORY stops and spins around.

RORY (CON'T): I'm sorry…I know this was supposed to be our weekend together.

LANE: No, it's okay. You do what you have to do.

RORY starts gathering her bags.

RORY: I'm sorry.

LANE: Wait, where are you going?

RORY: To Luke's.

LANE: No, I mean, with your bags?

RORY: Oh…well, it's getting pretty late, and we'll probably talk until the wee hours of the morning and I'll fall asleep on Luke's couch.

LANE: Sounds logical. Just be careful.

RORY heads for the door, bags in hand.

LANE (CON'T): Have fun. Call me if you need anything.

RORY: I will. Thanks.

They hug. RORY leaves.


	4. Why he left

CUT TO: 

EXT. LUKE'S DINER/APARTMENT- MOMENTS LATER

It's dark and cold outside. RORY stands in front of Luke's Diner/Apartment, shivering, banging on the diner door. There is no response. She reaches above the door for a key. She finds it, unlocks the door, replaces the key and goes inside.

CUT TO:

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT- MOMENTS LATER

JESS is sitting on Luke's bed reading a book and holding ice on his eye, listening to loud rock music. There is a KNOCK at the door. JESS gets up, turns the music off, puts the ice down, and opens the door. RORY stands in the doorway.

JESS: (shocked) Hi.

RORY: Hi.

There is a pause.

JESS: Wanna come in?

RORY: Sure.

JESS: Let me take your bags.

JESS grabs RORY'S bags and takes them in. RORY follows.

RORY: Thanks.

JESS sits down on the bed. RORY sits down in a chair.

JESS: So…

JESS gets up and starts making coffee.

RORY: Since when does Luke have a coffee maker?

JESS: Since he got engaged to your mother, I presume.

RORY: Ah, so that's her coffee maker. Makes sense.

JESS: Why did you come here?

RORY: I wanted to apologize.

JESS: For what?

RORY: For everything. Everything I put you through, how I drove you away, how I always compared you to Dean, and what I said tonight.

JESS: About…?

RORY: About…well, maybe not WHAT I said to you, but the way I said it…I was being harsh.

RORY looks up at JESS. JESS is reaching in the fridge for new ice for his eye.

RORY (CON'T): And I'm sorry I hit you.

JESS: Don't worry about it.

JESS carries two cups of coffee and his ice pack over to the table.

RORY: Thanks.

RORY and JESS sip their coffee.

JESS: Why did you bring your bags?

RORY: My bags…

JESS: Apologizing doesn't require your bags. Staying overnight, however, does.

RORY: I was thinking we could talk.

JESS: About your bags?

RORY: I was thinking we could have a long talk.

JESS: Huh. You just feeling chatty or is there anything in particular we need to discuss? All night, that is.

RORY: Why did you leave?

JESS: Oh, here we go.

RORY: I need to know, Jess. I need closure!

JESS: Can we talk about something a little more current, say, why did YOU leave Yale?

RORY: This isn't about me, Jess, this is about you.

JESS: Oh, but it's always about you. You're the little princess who gets everything she wants.

JESS gets up to get his cigarettes on the counter. RORY follows him. JESS lights a cigarette and takes a puff.

RORY: I am not a little princess and I do not get everything I want!

JESS: Let's see. You got born into a rich family, you got great genes, your parents both love you, you got into Chilton, you got into Yale, you have friends, you always have a boyfriend-

RORY: I didn't have you.

JESS: Please.

RORY: I wanted you, and I couldn't have you.

JESS: Yes you did, you had me for two years.

RORY: And then you left! You think I drove you away but I never meant to do that, I wanted to go to Yale and date you. You're half the reason I chose Yale over Harvard, I wanted to be close to you so we could stay together. And, you're smarter then all the guys there, most of them are rich snobs anyway, and it never mattered to me if you had a high school diploma, all that mattered to me was that you were smart and funny and loved to read and took me to the bookstore and liked eating Thai food and watching movies and you moved back to a town you hated for me and went to a school you hated for me…

JESS moves closer to RORY and puts his cigarette out on the counter.

RORY (CON'T): You're gonna kiss me now, aren't you?

JESS grabs RORY and kisses her. RORY pulls back.

RORY: I'm not done. I have more questions for you.

JESS: Can we talk about this later?

RORY: (angry) Why didn't you take me to prom?

JESS: They wouldn't let me, I failed out.

RORY: Why did you fail out? You're so smart, you could have went, like, one day a week and passed those classes easily.

JESS: My attendance was really bad.

RORY: Why did you lie to me about going to school? You said you were going.

JESS: I didn't want you to try to make me go.

RORY: Well you should have gone, you should have graduated!

JESS: You just said it didn't matter to you whether I graduated or not!

RORY: Not for me, for you. For your own good.

JESS: Please.

RORY: Why didn't you write me? Why did you let years pass? Better question, why didn't you tell me you were leaving in the first place? Why didn't you say goodbye?

JESS: If you stop interrogating me, I'll try to explain everything.

RORY calms down and sits back down at the table, pouting.

RORY: Fine.

JESS: (sitting down calmly) I stopped going to school because I hated it there. I was bored in my classes, I didn't see the point in any of it since I wasn't going to college…and mostly, I hated seeing Dean every day. So I got a job. I wanted to get a car, which I did.

CUT TO- FLASHBACK- TAKE THE DEVILED EGGS

Luke walks over to Jess

LUKE: Hey.

JESS: Hey.

LUKE: So. . .you got a car.

JESS: Motor Trend's not gonna be giving it any awards, but it'll get me from point A to point B.

LUKE: Yeah, I guess it'll get you around. So, uh. . .where'd you get the money for it?

JESS: Mugged an old lady.

LUKE: Jess.

JESS: It didn't cost that much.

LUKE: What's not much? JESS: Less than a lot?

LUKE: Jess, where did you get the money?

JESS: You know that hash you sling at the diner? I scrape it off the plates in the back. Remember I work for you?

LUKE: Yeah, I know you do.

JESS: Okay, then.

LUKE: I also know I don't pay you enough to buy the car.

JESS: I saved up my pennies and I bought the car from Gypsy. She gave me a good deal. That's how I got the car.

LUKE: Okay, so you bought a car. Now, the price of the car is just one small thing. It's just the beginning.

JESS: Oh, yeah?

LUKE: Did you take the additional expenses into account?

JESS: Like. . .

LUKE: Insurance?

JESS: I'm in good hands.

LUKE: Liability, uninsured motorist?

JESS: All the paperwork's in the glove compartment. Feel free to check it out.

LUKE: Money for gas?

JESS: You mean this didn't come with a never empty magical tank?

LUKE: Jess.

JESS: I factored that in.

LUKE: You're gonna have repairs.

JESS: Yeah, and I can fix most of 'em myself and save up for the rest. Plus, I'm gonna make sure to replace the oil every couple months.

LUKE: Right, I bet you didn't think of that, the oil. That costs money.

JESS: I'm the one that brought it up. You're the one that didn't think of it.

LUKE: No, but. . .I just. . .

JESS: Sign this. hands him a piece of paper

LUKE: The registration?

JESS: I'm still a minor.

LUKE: I don't have a pen.

Jess hands him a pen

LUKE: I guess it's okay that someone else's name is crossed out on it and that yours it written in.

JESS: Yup.

LUKE: Just checking. signs it and hands it back

JESS: Thanks. I'm glad we had this talk.

LUKE: Yeah, same here.

CUT TO:  
INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT- MOMENTS LATER

JESS (CON'T): Then I had car payments and insurance payments and before I knew it, I was over my head in bills. And I liked the job, I mean, they treated me well there. I was employee of the month at one time…It felt good to be appreciated. Everyone at school treated me like dirt, so I just stopped going and worked during the day. Then Luke stole my car…which I didn't know at the time but I know now…Anyway, he did it cause' he was hoping I would quit Walmart, but I actually started working MORE hours…cause' I was trying to save for another car.

RORY: (nodding) Makes sense.

JESS: Then our relationship started to stress me out because we had been together almost a year and you still always compared me to Dean…and it was like he was always around, like I would never get away from him…

RORY: That's not true!

JESS: Well, that's how I felt. Just let me explain, okay?

RORY nods sadly.

JESS (CON'T): Then…prom came, and you really wanted to go, and even though I didn't want to, I went to go buy tickets, but I got sent to the principal's office.

CUT TO-FLASHBACK- KEG! MAX!

CUT TO STARS HOLLOW HIGH

The principal is in his office. There's a knock at the door

PRINCIPAL: Come in.

Jess opens the door.

PRINCIPAL: Well, well. Jess Mariano. What a pleasure. Sit down.

JESS: I was just trying to buy prom tickets and they told me to go see you.

PRINCIPAL: Sit down. So, the prom, huh? I wouldn't have taken you for someone who'd wanna go to the prom.

JESS: My girlfriend wants to.

PRINCIPAL: Oh, that's too bad.

JESS: What, why?

PRINCIPAL: Because you flunked out.

JESS: I what?

PRINCIPAL: You're not graduating, Jess. Prom tickets are for graduating seniors only. Guess your girlfriend's outta luck.

JESS: Now wait a minute. I'm just a little behind. I can catch up, no sweat.

PRINCIPAL: You can't, you missed too much.

JESS: It hasn't been that much.

PRINCIPAL: Thirty-one days you've been out. Cutoff's twenty.

JESS: So that's it, just like that?

PRINCIPAL: That's it.

JESS: Thanks for the warning.

PRINCIPAL: You mean the nine warning slips we gave you weren't enough? All the meetings that I tried to set up between you and your guidance counselor, between you and me that you blew off, that wasn't warning enough?

JESS: I can catch up, I'm smarter than anyone here.

PRINCIPAL: And humble, too.

JESS: I can catch up, you'll see.

PRINCIPAL: There's nothing to see, you're out.

JESS: Fine, I'll take summer school if that's what you want.

PRINCIPAL: Good, but it's not enough. You have to take the whole year over.

JESS: The whole year? No way.

PRINCIPAL: Then no diploma.

JESS: At least let me go to the prom, what's the big deal?

PRINCIPAL: We're done here.

JESS: Come on.

PRINCIPAL: You wanna talk about coming back next year, my door's open.

JESS: I'm not gonna miss this place.

PRINCIPAL: Vice versa.

CUT TO:

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT- MOMENTS LATER

JESS (CON'T): I didn't care that I flunked out of school. What bothered me was that I failed you, I let you down.

RORY: So why didn't you just tell me so I could have…

JESS looks at RORY.

RORY (CON'T): Sorry, no interrogation. Continue.

JESS: I didn't know how to tell you about prom. I didn't feel like going to that party we went to, I was depressed and miserable, but I knew there would be alcohol, so I figured, hey, I'll go and get drunk and maybe it'd be easier to explain everything to you…

CUT TO-FLASHBACK- KEG! MAX!

CUT TO- KYLE'S HOUSE Rory walks upstairs and finds Jess sitting in an empty bedroom

RORY: There you are.

JESS: Hey.

RORY: I've been looking all over for you.

JESS: Just got tired of everything down there.

RORY: Are we allowed to be up here? I mean, Kyle was kind of discouraging it.

JESS: When you have a party, you get what you get.

RORY: Yeah, I guess. Sad boy, what's wrong? You were looking forward to this party, what happened?

JESS: Nothing.

RORY: Something did. Come on, tell me. they kiss You're not tired of me, are you? they kiss again That's a pretty good answer.

They kiss again, then start making out on the bed RORY: Jess, wait. . . Jess, wait. . . Jess. jumps up off the bed

JESS: Jeez.

RORY: Not here, not now.

JESS: Fine.

RORY: What's wrong with you?

JESS: Nothing's wrong with me.

RORY: Someone could've walked in that door.

JESS: And Santa Claus could come down the chimney, whatever.

RORY: You did not think that it was going to happen like this, did you?

JESS: I don't know what I think anymore.

RORY: Jess.

JESS: Rory, stop, just stop! I did not invite you up here, you came up here on your own!

RORY: starts to cry I don't know what I did. leaves room

JESS: You didn't do anything. Rory. . .

CUT TO:

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT- MOMENTS LATER

RORY: That night was bad.

JESS: I was drunk and confused and…I knew I had disappointed you. I felt like such an asshole already. Then when you got on that bed with me, I thought, maybe if we had sex things would be better, at least it would take my mind off things…I just wanted to feel close to you again…I felt so far away from you, you didn't understand anything I was going through, how much pressure I was under…Then I saw Dean.

CUT TO- FLASHBACK- KEG! MAX!

Rory walks down the staircase crying and Dean stops her

DEAN: Rory. Are you okay?

RORY: Yes. No. I don't know.

DEAN: Whoa, what happened?

Jess walks down the steps

JESS: Figures.

He walks away and Dean follows him

RORY: Dean, no. Dean punches Jess and they start fighting throughout the house

RORY: Stop it, guys! Stop it!

CUT TO:

LUKE'S APARTMENT- MOMENTS LATER

JESS (CON'T): And we let it all out on each other…everything that had been bottled up for two years. And that was it for me. That's when I gave up. That's when I realized, no matter how hard I tried, no matter what I did, I would never have you to myself. Dean would always be standing in my way. So I stopped trying. And after all that, that's when my father showed up.

CUT TO-FLASHBACK- SAY GOODNIGHT, GRACIE

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

Jess is cleaning up when Jimmy walks in.

JESS: We're closed. Learn to read. You're the loser coffee guy.

JIMMY: Well, not as cool as Bono, but I'll take it.

JESS: We're -

JIMMY: Closed. Yeah, I heard.

JESS: Okay, so we're still -

JIMMY: I'm your father.

JESS: - closed. What?

JIMMY: I'm your. . .

JESS: Are you sure?

JIMMY: Am I. . .yes, I'm sure. I didn't mean to spring this on you. I thought Luke would've told you that I -

JESS: Luke would've told me?

JIMMY: Well, yeah, he came to see me last night. He didn't tell you. That's obvious because you're still doing the staring with the frown and. . .you look different.

JESS: You want some coffee?

JIMMY: Sure. Thanks.

JESS: It's old.

JIMMY: Okay.

They sit down at a table and both silently listen to a song on the radio for a minute.

JIMMY: I gotta go.

Jimmy quickly gets up and leaves.

CUT TO:

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT- MOMENTS LATER

JESS (CON'T): Then Luke kicked me out…

CUT TO-FLASHBACK- SAY GOODNIGHT, GRACIE

CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT

Jess is sitting at the table, Luke walks in

LUKE: Hey. You hungry? I can make us some eggs.

JESS: So I hear you went to see my father last night.

LUKE: Yeah, I did.

JESS: Were you gonna tell me?

LUKE: He came by?

JESS: He came by.

LUKE: I didn't think he'd have the guts.

JESS: So what were you thinking?

LUKE: Jess, I don't like your father very much.

JESS: So because you don't like him, that means I can't know he's here?

LUKE: You know he's here.

JESS: No thanks to you.

LUKE: Shouldn't have come from me in the first place.

JESS: So what, you don't think you owed it to me to tell me, prepare me?

LUKE: No, Jess, I didn't. With everything that's going on here with you, I kinda hoped he'd just walk away, but. . .once again, Jimmy makes the wrong move. What a shock.

JESS: Oh, who the hell are you to decide what the right move is?

LUKE: I'm the one who's saving your ass constantly. I'm the one who just wrote a check to Kyle's father so he wouldn't press charges against you. I'm the one trying to knock some sense into that thick head of yours about the future.

JESS: Oh, here we go.

LUKE: You don't take anything seriously. That's why you're doing so crappy in school. You're smart enough, you read more than anyone I've ever seen. There's no reason why you should be barely graduating.

JESS: I'm not.

LUKE: You're not what?

JESS: I'm not graduating.

LUKE: Yes, you are.

JESS: No, I'm not.

LUKE: Yes, you are.

JESS: No, I'm not.

LUKE: Yes, you are, because we had an agreement that if you were gonna live here, you were gonna go to school and you were gonna graduate.

JESS: Well, I didn't and I'm not.

LUKE: What is wrong with you? What, did you do this just to spite me?

JESS: Look, forget it, it's done.

LUKE: What's your life now? Wal-Mart full time, that's your great future? Gonna take the plunge and buy yourself a second blue vest?

JESS: Maybe, why not? What's wrong with it? I mean, it's no diner.

LUKE: Hey, I own this business, kid! I built it, this is mine! I'm not at the mercy of some boss waiting and hoping to be chosen employee of the month for a couple extra hundred bucks and a plaque. I'm always employee of the month. I'm employee of the year, of the century, of the universe. You should be so lucky to have a job like mine. Okay, here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna live here one more year, you're gonna quit you job, you're gonna take twelfth grade over again, and you will graduate.

JESS: No.

LUKE: I'm not playing with you here, Jess. You quit your job, you go to school.

JESS: I am not going back to school!

LUKE: So that's it?

JESS: Yeah, that's it.

LUKE: Then you gotta go.

CUT TO:

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT- MOMENTS LATER

RORY and JESS look down at the table. RORY has tears streaming down her cheeks.

RORY: You had to.

JESS: I felt like I had to.

RORY: You had nowhere to go in Stars Hollow, you had no money for your own apartment, you couldn't go back to your mom's because she too had kicked you out…you just wanted a chance to get to know your father.

JESS: That was the general idea.

RORY: (looking up) So why didn't you say goodbye?

JESS: I didn't know how, I didn't know what to say.

RORY: "I'm leaving, goodbye," would have sufficed.

JESS: No, it wouldn't have. I was leaving the best thing that ever happened to me and going to live with the worst. How could I ever justify that?

RORY is silent for a moment.

RORY: You could have asked me to go with you.

JESS: You were accepted to Yale!

RORY: I could have went to UCLA or USC.

JESS: Those are good schools, but not as good as Yale.

RORY: So?

JESS: So, you deserve the best. Yale is the best. I was not the best for you. I decided to take myself out of the situation to make things easier for you; I knew it would hurt for a while, but…then you would get over me and move on and have a better life then I could have given you.

RORY: So the phone calls…all the times you called me and didn't say anything…

JESS: I always wanted to say goodbye…I just didn't know how…I couldn't deal with seeing you cry.

RORY: The phone calls…

JESS: Once I got to California, I knew I had messed up, big time, I wanted to explain everything to you, but I didn't know where to begin. Then…

RORY: Then…

JESS: Then you said what you said.

RORY: Oh. That.

CUT TO-FLASHBACK- THOSE ARE STRINGS, PINOCCHIO CUT TO RORY'S GRADUATION

(phone rings)

RORY: Hello? Hello?

Lorelai waits outside as Rory takes the phone into the school

RORY: Jess, is that you? Jess, I'm pretty sure it's you and I'm pretty sure you've been calling and not saying anything but wanna say something. Hello? You're not going to talk? Fine, I'll talk. You didn't handle things right at all. You could've talked to me. You could've told me that you were having trouble in school and weren't going to graduate, and that your dad had been there, but you didn't. And you ended up not taking me to my prom and not coming to my graduation and leaving again without saying goodbye again, and that's fine, I get it, but that's it for me. I'm going to Europe tomorrow and I'm going to Yale and I'm moving on. And I'm not going to pine. I hope you didn't think I was going to pine, okay? I think. . .I think I may have loved you, but I just need to let it go. So, that's it, I guess. Um, I hope you're good. I want you to be good, and, um, okay, so, goodbye. That word sounds really lame and stupid right now, but there it is. Goodbye.

Rory hangs up; in California, Jess hangs up a payphone and walks down the street.

CUT TO:

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT- MOMENTS LATER

JESS: My heart broke into a million pieces…when you hung up that phone and I knew it was really over, that's when I knew…

JESS looks down. RORY sniffles.

JESS (CON'T): …And that concludes today's episode of Days of Our Lives…does that explain everything?

RORY nods, drying her eyes with the collar of her shirt.

JESS: You hungry?

RORY: Yeah.

JESS: Pizza?

RORY: Pizza's good.


	5. Pizza and Lingerie

CUT TO: 

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT- LATER THAT EVENING

RORY and JESS are laying on Luke's bed watching STAR WARS EPISODE III. The lights are dimmed and both of their eyes are glued intently on the screen. Almost empty boxes of pizza, breadsticks, and paper plates with half eaten pieces lay at the foot of the bed.

RORY: I am so full.

JESS: Me too.

JESS: Remind me to never have a pizza eating contest with you again.

RORY: Yeah, well, you put up a good fight.

JESS: Ten pieces…where did you put it all?

RORY: Eight pieces is respectable.

JESS burps loudly.

RORY: Gross!

They laugh.

RORY (CON'T): This was fun.

JESS: Great movie choice, too. I mean, I thought I had seen Episode III so many times in the theater that I'd never want to watch it on DVD. How wrong I was.

RORY: There is no such thing as seeing Star Wars too many times.

JESS: You know what I don't get about this movie though?

RORY: (sipping her soda) Hmm?

JESS: If he loves her so much, then why does he go to the Dark Side? He knows it's going to hurt her.

RORY: Because he's so blinded by his love for her that he puts all his energy into trying to save her from dying, and doesn't realize how much he's hurting her in the process.

JESS: He wants to do what is right, but he goes about it in the wrong way and ends up losing her. I think I know how he feels.

The camera shows a shot of the TV screen.

PADME: You're breaking my heart!

JESS turns to face RORY.

JESS: I'm sorry Rory. For everything.

RORY: I forgive you.

RORY sits up and holds out her arms.

RORY (CON'T): (in a friendly voice) Come here.

JESS smiles and gives RORY a hug. He smells her hair and sighs. She tries to pull away and JESS pulls her back toward him. He holds her against his chest and they look into each other's eyes. They both hesitate, leaning in and stopping, to kiss each other.

JESS: (whispers) Rory.

RORY: (whispers) Jess.

They kiss passionately. RORY wraps her arms around JESS. They kiss more. JESS starts kissing RORY'S neck.

RORY: What are we doing?

JESS: Should I stop?

RORY: No.

JESS: Good.

They kiss. JESS feels around for the remote and turns off the TV. RORY pushes the pizza boxes and plates off the bed. JESS starts unbuttoning his shirt. RORY pushes it off of him.

JESS: Rory…

RORY wraps her arms around him and pulls him down on top of her. They make out on the bed. JESS puts his hand on her knee and lifts it up her skirt. RORY gasps and pushes him off.

RORY: (panting) I'm sorry!

JESS sits on the edge of the bed.

JESS: No…I'm sorry. I know you're not ready.

RORY: (sitting up) Not ready…

JESS: For sex.

RORY: Oh boy.

JESS: You should wait. Your virginity is something special, it shouldn't happen like this.

RORY: (standing up nervously) Ohhhhhh boy.

JESS: Your first time should be special, there should be rose petals and candles and romantic music…

RORY paces back and forth.

RORY: Jess?

JESS: Yeah?

RORY: Please stay sitting down.

JESS: Huh?

RORY: Because what I'm about to tell you is going to make you really mad.

JESS: What? Oh…you've already had sex, huh?

RORY: Yeah.

JESS: With your boyfriend?

RORY: (nodding) (quietly) Yeah.

JESS: (shrugs) It's okay.

RORY: Jess there's more.

JESS: Rory it's not a big deal. I don't think any less of you because you've already…Rory where are you going?

RORY hides behind the other side of the bed and sits on the floor.

RORY: Well prepare to think less of me. I can't even look at you when I tell you this.

JESS: You can tell me anything.

RORY: Promise you'll stay calm!

JESS: Rory!

RORY: Promise you won't yell or scream or break anything!

JESS: I won't do anything, just tell me.

RORY: (quietly) I had sex with Dean.

JESS angrily grinds his teeth and tries to stay calm.

JESS: When?

RORY: Right after your mom got married.

JESS: (angry) Right after I told you I wanted to spend my life with you?

RORY: Not right after…like two weeks after.

JESS: (thinks) …I thought Dean got married.

RORY: He did…I'm a whore, I know.

JESS: What?

RORY: Just call me a whore, get it over with, say what you wanna say. I'm a dirty, home wrecking whore, I broke up their marriage, if there's a hell, I'm going straight there.

JESS goes over to the side of the bed where RORY is curled up in a ball on the floor. He picks her up and sits her down on the bed. He kneels down in front of her on the floor.

RORY: Your eye looks really bad.

JESS: Thank you. Now look at me. You're not a whore. You're an angel. You'll never be anyone's whore. You're too good for that.

RORY: I was so stupid.

JESS sits on the bed behind RORY and starts playing with her hair.

JESS: Was he nice to you?

RORY: What do you mean?

JESS: When you guys slept together, did he treat you well? Did he make sure you were comfortable, did he call you the next day?

RORY: He was very nice to me.

JESS: That's all that matters.

JESS sighs.

JESS (CON'T): It should've been me.

RORY: It should've been you.

JESS: If I didn't leave, it would've been me, huh?

RORY: More than likely.

JESS: I thought so. I need to use the bathroom.

JESS gets up and goes into the bathroom. RORY sighs and starts cleaning up the pizza boxes off the floor. She brings them into the kitchen and notices a book, THE FOUNTAINHEAD, on the counter. She opens the book to where JESS has his bookmark. The camera shows a CLOSE UP of the bookmark, which is an old picture of RORY. RORY hears the toilet flush. Quickly, she closes the book and goes back toward the bedroom. JESS comes out of the bathroom.

RORY: So why did you really come here?

JESS: I told you.

RORY: To visit Luke. Right. What did you need to visit Luke for?

JESS: You really wanna know?

RORY: That's why I'm asking.

JESS: I wanted to be in the wedding.

RORY: Luke's?

JESS: Preferably yours, but yeah, Luke's too.

RORY: Ha-ha. So wait. You come all this way just to tell Luke you wanted to be in his wedding. I didn't even know they were planning the wedding.

JESS: They aren't yet. Liz told me that Luke and Lorelai got engaged, and I wanted to make sure that everything was cool between us. And that I could be an usher or something.

RORY: It makes no sense.

JESS: Why not?

RORY: You aren't the usher-type.

JESS: I'm more the best man type, don't you think?

RORY: You're more the Wedding Crashers get drunk and screw the bridesmaid type.

JESS: I can do all that AND be in the wedding.

RORY: So what's in it for you?

JESS: Well, for starters, you'll be in the wedding.

RORY: Don't try to seduce me I wanna know the truth.

JESS: That is the truth.

RORY: Fine. So what did Luke said?

JESS: He said he'd talk to Lorelai about it.

RORY: And that's it?

JESS: That's it.

RORY: That's all you came here to do?

JESS: That's all I came here to do. I mean, he took care of me for two years. The least I can do for him is walk down the isle in his stupid wedding.

RORY: Ah ha. You want to thank him.

JESS: Stop.

RORY: You know, you should call the people at Hallmark. I bet they could turn this story into a great card.

JESS: You're making my eye hurt.

RORY: Should I get you some aspirin?

JESS: I'll live.

RORY: Okay.

RORY and JESS sit on the edge of the bed.

JESS: So what do we do now?

RORY: I dunno.

They look around the room.

RORY (CON'T): Do you wanna keep doing what we were doing before?

JESS: What we were doing before as in…

RORY: The kissing and…you know, what we were doing before?

JESS: We shouldn't. You have a boyfriend.

RORY: But what if I want to?

RORY leans towards JESS.

JESS: (pulling back) How far do you wanna go?

RORY: How far do you wanna go?

JESS looks down.

RORY (CON'T): Do you wanna make love?

JESS: That's a bad question to ask a guy.

RORY: Do you?

He kisses her. He pulls back.

JESS: I want you to know that I respect you. Just because you did it with Dean doesn't mean you have to do it with me. We should wait.

RORY: I think now is a good time.

JESS: Are you sure?

RORY: I'm sure.

They kiss again and fall down onto the bed. JESS unbuttons her shirt. She sits up, pushing him off.

RORY (CON'T): If we do this, it has to be no strings attached.

JESS: Do you still have feelings for me?

RORY: Jess, whether I do or not, I can't break up with my boyfriend. I can't be with you, you live in California!

JESS: But is this going to mean something to you? Because I can't do this if I don't mean anything to you…you mean so much to me…I love you.

RORY strokes JESS'S face.

RORY: Just because I don't say it…doesn't mean I don't feel it.

They kiss softly.

JESS: Rory?

RORY: Yeah?

JESS: It doesn't bother me that you have a boyfriend…just don't say his name when we're making love, okay?

RORY smiles.

RORY: If anything, he'll be asking me who "Jess" is.

They kiss.

RORY (CON'T): I know. I'm going to go put on a little something my boyfriend gave me. I haven't worn it for him yet.

JESS: How very Desperate Housewives of you.

RORY: (getting up) I'll be right back.

RORY gets the box that Logan gave her out of her bag and takes it into the bathroom. JESS looks around the room nervously. He gets up and looks in a mirror on the wall. He takes off his undershirt and flexes his muscles. He looks closer and fixes his hair. He unzips his jeans, takes them off, and throws them on the floor. He sprawls out on the bed in boxer shorts and waits for RORY. RORY comes out of the bathroom in a lacy bra and panty set. She leans against the door frame.

JESS: You look so beautiful.

JESS gets off the bed and goes towards her. They kiss.

JESS (CON'T): Is this really happening?

RORY: Yes.

JESS guides RORY down onto the bed. They kiss more.

JESS: I've been dreaming about this for years.

RORY: Me too.

JESS: Do you still have your schoolgirl uniform?

RORY thinks for a second. She gasps and giggles.

RORY: JESS!

JESS: (smirks) What? I was just wondering.

They kiss. The camera pans to the floor. The camera pans back across the floor up to the bed. It is now morning , and the sun is shining in brightly from the windows. RORY and JESS lay naked, covered by the blanket. RORY lays sleeping with her head on JESS'S chest. JESS lays awake, smoking a cigarette. He strokes RORY'S hair. She stirs and opens her eyes.

JESS: Good morning.

RORY: Good morning.

They kiss.

RORY: (groggily) Your eye…looks awful…

JESS: Doesn't even hurt. How'd you sleep?

RORY: Very well…What time is it? What time do you have to leave?

JESS: Soon. It's like 6 now. I have to be on the train at 7:30.

RORY: That soon, huh.

JESS: Yeah.

RORY: Couldn't you stay another day? I'd pay for another train ticket, or even a plane ticket. I'd drive you to the airport…

JESS: As lovely as that sounds, I have court tomorrow, that's why I have to go back today.

RORY: Is everything okay?

JESS: Speeding ticket.

RORY: Ah.

JESS: Still have to show up though.

RORY: Yeah. I can drive you to the train station if you want.

JESS: Sounds good.

JESS gets out of bed.

JESS (CON'T): You know, if you wanna take a shower or something, I can make you some breakfast.

RORY smiles and nods.

RORY: Okay. Thanks.

CUT TO:

INT. LUKE'S DINER- A SHORT WHILE LATER

RORY is showered and clothed. She walks down the stairs to the diner, wide-eyed. There is a large amount of food waiting for her on a table with fresh picked flowers on it.

JESS (off-screen): (singing off key) Wouldn't it be nice if we were older, then we wouldn't have to wait so long…

RORY: (yells) Jess!

JESS comes out from the kitchen with a smile on his face.

JESS: Hey. You look nice.

He kisses her. She pulls back.

RORY: (looking around) Jess there are windows, what if people see us, doesn't the diner open around now?

JESS: We're opening late today. I took care of it, don't worry! Eat your breakfast. There's eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, toast, hash browns, pancakes, and waffles. I really hope you weren't in the mood for a donut.

RORY smiles happily and kisses him.

RORY: I wasn't.

She sits down to eat.


	6. Parting is such sweet sorrow

CUT TO:

EXT. TRAIN STATION- LATER THAT MORNING

RORY and JESS stand in front of a train. JESS has on a leather jacket and is carrying a duffel bag.

JESS: So this is it.

RORY: Yeah, this is it.

They hug.

RORY (CON'T): Last night was wonderful.

JESS: Yeah, it was.

They kiss. They rub their faces against each other and hold hands. It begins to rain.

RORY: Oh no.

JESS: Here.

JESS takes off his leather jacket and drapes it over her shoulders.

RORY: No, Jess, this is your leather jacket, you wear this practically every day, I-

JESS: Take it. You gave me everything last night. It's the least I can give you.

RORY: Thanks.

She slips her arms into the sleeves.

JESS: Okay…I guess I should get on the train.

RORY: Probably.

JESS: Thanks for everything.

RORY: You're welcome.

JESS kisses her on the cheek. He begins to walk away.

RORY: Jess!

He turns around.

RORY: I love you too.

JESS smiles. He turns around and gets on the train.

CUT TO- FLASHBACK- NEG HAMMADI IS WHERE THEY FOUND THE GNOSTIC GOSPELS CUT TO EXT. STARS HOLLOW

Jess gets in his car, finds an envelope with money, and gets out of the car. He stops when he sees Rory standing in line for burgers. They stare at each other for a few seconds.

RORY: I get to leave first!

Rory starts running away.

JESS: Rory, wait! Stop!

He runs after her.

RORY: No, you don't get to walk away!

JESS: Hold on!

RORY: My town! I leave!

JESS: I just wanna--where are you going?

RORY: None of your business!

JESS: We look like idiots.

RORY: I don't care!

JESS: Stop running!

RORY: Stop following!

JESS: Oh, come on!

RORY: Go away, I'm leaving!

JESS: Rory, stop!

RORY: Why?

JESS: Because I wanna talk to you.

RORY: About what? What do you want to talk to me about?

JESS: When did you learn to run like that?

RORY: You know, I have actually thought about this moment. A lot. What would Jess say to me I ever saw him again? I mean, he just took off, no note, no call, nothing, how could he explain that? And then a year goes by. No word, nothing, so he couldn't possibly have a good excuse for that, right? I have imagined hundreds of different scenarios with a hundred different great last parting lines, and I have to tell you that I am actually very curious to see which way this is going to go.

JESS: Could we sit down?

RORY: No. You wanted to talk, so talk. What do you have to say to me?

Jess pauses a second.

JESS: I love you.

Rory stares after him as Jess walks away, gets into his car and drives away.

CUT TO:

EXT. TRAIN STATION- CONTINUOUS

The rain starts pouring. RORY stands in the rain watching the train leave. She starts to cry. She runs for cover from the rain under an overhang of the train station. Crying hysterically, she frantically searches her purse for her cell phone. She dials a number.

LORELAI (off-screen): (groggily) Hello?

RORY: (crying) Mom…it's me…I know we haven't talked in a while…but I really need to talk to you right now…

FADE OUT. 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

January 18th, 2006

Dear readers;

I noticed that a lot of people have this story on their alert list. To those of you who are unaware of this, I am continuing this script but under different titles. I am writing these episodes as episodes from the show. I intend to write a 15 script series continuing this plot. The scripts follow this in order are entitled I Wish That I Was Jessie's Girl, A Gilmore Thanksgiving, and Mary and Magdalene.

I appreciate the reviews and hope anyone who enjoyed this script will continue the series.

UPDATE:

April 7th, 2006

The next script in the series has been posted. It is entitled I Saw Rory Kissing Santa Claus. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Thanks for the continued support.

UPDATE:

June 18th, 2012

I know many people have asked me throughout the years when I am going to update the story. For the longest time I didn't have Internet, I didn't have a laptop, and didn't even have a home for a while. I had many hardships that made writing fanfiction difficult and damn near impossible. Now it's 2012 and I'm a senior in college and have internet, a laptop, a safe home, and even some free time and I'm back to writing. However, I feel like I am too far removed from the Gilmore girls scene to do this series justice anymore. If I had a really great beta reader and some help I would no doubt try to work on this series again, but I couldn't do it alone. If anyone is interested please message me. Thanks for the continued support throughout the years.

If anyone watches wrestling, my latest story that I've been working on is wrestling-related. Please check it out.


End file.
